The Forest's Law
by Amane27
Summary: Another KF4 fanfic! Prince Devian starts to fall under the influence of the Dark One, but perhaps restoring the power of the mighty Lawful Blade can save him. The question is, will he succeed before the darkness takes him, or will he fall along the way? (2 Chapters up, more to come hopefully!)
1. City of Silence

The thing I missed most after my descent was fresh air. I thought the poisonous cavern (or the Mine, what's left of it) was the worst I would encounter, and in a way, it was.

The city itself, meaning the center tower and its immediate surroundings, was... relaxing, in a sense. That may sound odd coming from someone who carries the Idol of Sorrow, a heavy burden indeed, but I sometimes forget I even have it.  
The dense silence that resides within the city gives me such a strange feeling. The beating of the Dark Bird's wings above my head are like a calming lullaby, until they launch their assorted magics at me. After I got over my initial fear of the place, it became a sort of twisted safe haven. It was hard to breathe, always, but I grew used to it quickly.

The farther down I got, the more these feelings increased. When I reached the first level of the city, I felt more serene than I ever had before. I would sit, my back against one of the center's large pillars, my legs dangling over the edge, as the soft lapping of the water below soothed my aching mind.  
The Ancient People's broken city, too, put me at ease. Only at this did I start to worry. The stone signs with cursed words carved roughly into them did not alarm me. Their talk of great darkness, accepting that darkness, did not shake me. Why?

I finally realized the cause; the island's influence. It wanted me, mind, body and soul.  
Everything in me wanted to submit to it. Complete darkness, absolute and powerful...

I stood now at the edge of one of the decrepted buildings, dazed.  
I pulled the Idol out of my pocket and stared intently at it. My gaze turned slowly towards the water... All I had to do was drop it in and never look back. '_Yes_,' soft voices seemed to whisper in my ear, _'let it go. Embrace The Dark One and know only peace..._'  
In my other hand, I held the Lawful Blade. I gripped it tightly. It emitted a faint blue glow, for only a moment, then returned to its normal state.

With tremendous effort, I slipped the Idol back into my pocket. I felt, somehow, that the sword had given me a choice. It wasn't an ordinary blade, that much I could tell, but still I did not know its true origin... What _was_ it?

I forced my legs to move, to walk me out of that treacherous place. My real state of mind was returning, clearing the fog I'd been under for Vallad knows how long. I quickened my pace, searching out the nearest warp circle. I held up the Blue Wand and closed my eyes.


	2. The Priest's Wisdom

The gentle forest lights floated loftily about me. Just outside I could hear the wind, sad and scarce, rustling the tree leaves. I exited the small shrine, and went over to the fountain. Aeaine greeted me cautiously.  
"Prince Devian... there is an uneasy air about you. Has something gone wrong?"  
"Almost." I replied between short drinks of the fountain's water, "Almost... But I came here with questions. I only hope you have answers." She nodded.

I sat on the edge of the fountain. "This sword..." I said as I held up the Lawful Blade, "You said before that it was holy, and that only the forest could restore it, didn't you? What is this sword, really?"  
A small smile spread on her face for a second. Then she turned serious again. "I am almost afraid to speak its name aloud, for fear of rousing The Dark One's anger and suspicion. But there are ways." she sighed, and joined me in sitting.  
"It is indeed a holy sword, one created by the God of Earth, Vallad, in times long past. It has seen the blood of man, and of Dragon Gods, and of countless beasts over the course of time. It has lied dormant before, as it is now, for only the pure of heart may behold its true power."

She drifted into thoughtful silence. I was in awe. I looked at the sword I carried in a new light. "How, then? How do I restore it?"  
"Somewhere near the King's quarters, there is a door that leads to a separate part of the forest. It is a very sacred place, cut off from all else. It requires four stones to unlock it... Inside, your questions will be answered. I am too afraid to speak more of it."  
"Thank you..." I replied quietly, half lost in thought. My mind was swarmed with questions, and questions about questions. "Thank you, Aeaine." I said more clearly. "You've done much for me."  
She nodded, smiling, in response.

I returned to the shrine, and noticed something I hadn't before. Four closed treasure chests, two on each side, facing each other. How had I missed them before?  
They were all made- crafted, rather, by different races. They were marked as such. Priests, Earth Folk, Forest Folk, Engineers...

..._Forest Folk_... No, _Dark_ Folk. They are one and the same. Their people's city revealed that to me. But this is irrelevant. I must press on. "The King's Quarters, huh?" I muttered. I swiftly exited the shrine and entered instead the Elf King's castle, now a personal cemetery; his Mausoleum.


End file.
